


Heart of Darkness - McFassy

by astasia



Series: Heart of Darkness - McFassy 'verse [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, fassavoy - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crack, Dark Comedy, Falling In Love, Humor, Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scotland, Scottish Character, Vampires, gentleman in distress, irish character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasia/pseuds/astasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from <a href="http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html">Spring McFassy Fest 2012</a>.</p><div class="center">* * * * * * * * * *</div>English isn’t my native language and you will surely find many weird things on this fanfiction. Please, take it easy and have fun. Feedback is welcome, as well corrections in the text. No beta, no shame, no regrets.<p>Language, AU, OOC (?), literary references, movie references, clichés, and CRACK, lots of it.</p><p>The teacher Michael F., a real gentleman, travels through the Highlands and discovers by the worse way the secret of those misterious hills! [insert here the Harlequin romance cover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html).

CHAPTER 1

Scotland, 1892.

I tried to open my eyes, and almost lose my conscience once more. The pain through my head was so strong I wasn’t able to speak. I tried to move and then that only make all feel even worse, and adding fear to the whole thing. I realized my wrists were tied to the headboard of a bed, the place whre I was was hot and dry, but smelled strongly as dust and ashes.

“Oh, God...” - I tried to shake my hands from the ties, but that didn’t even make the place to move. The bed was solid, and I had been tied as a sheep. That was how I felt. I felt defenceless, awakening in a dark place, all of sudden and without be sure of what happened before. 

I opened the eyes again, and this time I noticed there was some light around, I saw burning wood in a hearth not far from the bed and payied attention to the whole room. Then I listened a sharp sound, as a knife slowly rubbed against the surface of a stone. I only could remember about the sheeps, I didn’t know why I had that image in my head.

“Stop.” - I listened that impatient voice very close of me. Strangely I hadn’t see anyone around, or the headache hadn’t allowed me to do. - “Damnit, stop!”

I wide opened my eyes in the dark. I couldn’t look straight at him, but saw his hand holding firmly a straight razor, and I felt suddenly cold when that slipped on my chin by what looked a last time. I exhaled violently while that white hand rubbed my face with a towell.

“Who are you?” - I was confused and shook the arms on the ties. - “Where am I?”

“Don’t you know?” - I noticed his accent, almost a dialect. I took a long moment to start understanding what he said. - “Aren’t you able to say what happened by the pain on your head?”

He had a bowl of steamy water in hands and the straight razor. In the dark I wasn’t able to say about his appearence, once after he stood up, he placed himself in the shadows. His clothes were much bigger than the body inside those, old, without a defined color, and apparently he had the same dusty smell as all the rest.

“I... I don’t know.” - I said, but that wasn’t true. I had a glimpse of what happened, but my pride wouldn’t allow me to say that to a stranger. I couldn’t believe I had been trapped in such dirt way, by even more obscure reasons. - “Why am I tied?”

“You were bleeding too much.” - That was the only explanation, and he left the bowl under the bed, and cut one of the ties. - “And you smell funny.”

Suddenly free, I didn’t know if I should fear for my life. I had listened to stories about what happened to people who got lost in Scotland forests and hills, and was aware I was too far of any civilization.

“You had fever, and slept the last two days. Who are you?” - He sat in the bed, stretching over me to cut the other tie. I still couldn’t look well at him, but realized he should be a peasant.

“No. Who are you, young man?!” - I couldn’t hold that lack of dignity. I was undressed under the covers, and the way he remained leaning in the hands over me, and holding the straight razor very close of my neck, didn’t make me feel more confident. I touched my face and realized the nightmare was only starting. - “What in God’s name you did to me??”

That freak had shaven my moustache, and God knows which more he did while I was unconcious! The rage took my actions and I grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him with the back on the bed. He didn’t react, the razor fell in the ground, and I finally could see him better under the light.

My host was younger than what I expected, and definitively wasn’t a peasant, not with such pale creamy skin. His hair, a dark shade of brown cognac, short like had been cut by himself, and he had glowing blue eyes, whose pupil were contracted to tiny dots. I was shocked by the sight of his appearence, and because despite the big and extremely worn clothes, he had a kilt wrapped over the shoulder.

“I was tricked, my dear gentleman. You’re not the only one to face betrayal right now” - He said, slowly licking the reddish lips, as if he was thirsty. I realized I couldn’t stop staring at his mouth and didn’t measure the strenght of my hands on his shoulders. He was smaller than me, yet he wasn’t skinny, and was so well shaped he even looked taller than actually was. - “I swear I never saw a ginger sheep before.”

I felt the heat reaching my face so hard I left him, and sat up. I tried to breathe normally again, I was blushing as a kid, and was staring at that young man with an unusual interest. I could have sold my sould to the devil to only be able to come back to London, then.

He gently introduced himself. His name was James and yet he didn’t give me too much details, that was the castle of his family and apparently he was alone. Collecting courage, I also introduced myself, but soon I discovered he would avoid call me by any decent name.

“... I was going to Harold Castle. The boarding school, not far from here.” - I thought my pride wouldn’t survive to explain that was my first time in Scotland and I surely would look too stupid if I said I decided I could make the way between the village and Harold Castle alone and walking by the forest.

“I see.” - He nodded, but narrowed the eyes. - “And you fell and hit your head.”

“No. I mean... yes.” - I knew that hadn’t been what happened. I slowly remembered I was hit in the head, but I didn’t fell, at all.

“You know better than me who did it to you, my dear gentleman.” - James said, with that strong accent. That would demand a lot from me to get used at the way he spoke. But that was the natural accent of Scotland, only much, a lot more, stronger. - “They burned your bag and papers, and even the money you had, and left you bleeding on my yard.”

Once more, I felt my face and neck getting red. I didn’t know why that was happening to me, neither could guess why the hell James had shaven my moustache, what at that moment was hurting me more seriously.

“Stop calling me ‘yours’ dear gentleman. I never saw you before and I don’t know why you tied me to your bed.”

“I assume the legend is true about your people.” - He narrowed the eyes, moving closer, staring at me in a short distance. I felt violated!

“Which legend?” - I feared he had noticed my heritage, what at that times wasn’t seen with good eyes in Great Britain. Not too much time before leave London, I already had felt that weight, being asked to leave a restaurant to please the will of the English-born gentlemen.

“Redheads are short tempered.” - He smiled, with teeth a big too big, what gave him a creepy look, and a childish appearence at the same time. - “I’ll call you anything I wish, mister. I shall call you my ginger sheep from now on.”

“You’re crazy! Let me go!”

“Go ahead!” - He leaned backwards, resting the back over the pillows and raising a small cloud of dust. Didn’t care how pale and smooth was his skin, he was... dusty. - “I’d like to see you coming back to your people wrapped only in a sheet. Don’t you know I don’t play with my food? You indecent man...!”

“... What?!”

I believe I yelled. I needed a coffee, my cigarettes and surely I needed drink some alcohol. That kid was absolutely crazy or what? Initially I thought that was a cruel kind of play with a perverted teenager, but now seeing him closer, I saw James was young, but adult, and now he looked as shocked as me.

James looked around, blinking slowly, as if what he refered as being “tricked” was something much more serious than what I expected. And indeed, that was.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

“You just introduced yourself, James.” - I hissed, wrapping the sheet around my waist and I definitively would try to come back home only dressed on it, if I had chance. I felt dizzy and had to grab on the headboard to don’t fall.

“You... You didn’t hear about me?” - He giggled as if that was unexpected. Why in earth I should know anything about a man dressed as a peasant who owned an abandoned castle? - “No one told you about me? Don’t you know why you’re here?”

So many questions I wasn’t able to answer! His state of nerves was coming quickly from confusion to annoyiance and rage. James’ eyes were sparkling dangerously while he slipped from over the bed, standing in front of me. Our differences were obvious, but he didn’t look intimidated in having to lift the head to face me.

“You stupid people must be kidding!” - He said, loud and angrily, as if I had did something very wrong. - “I told them! If they didn’t feed me, I would hunt again! Am I asking too much?? A sheep! A sheep, they agreed, and now they tricked me! They gonna pay! Write what I’m saying, ginger sheep.” - James said that as a promise of vengeance against anyone he thought had tried to cheat on him. 

While he spoke, he stuck the tip of his finger on my bare chest, and moved out from the room slamming the door and for my complete horror, I listened a key being turned, and at least three door latches locking me definitively at that place!

I tried to punch the door, called for help, but, allas, no one would listen me! I ran to the windows and all under them was a plain wall facing the fields and forest, and I could clearly see the contours of the village, the light in the windows as yellow dots and the roofs under the moonlight. I was exactly wondering if I could wave the sheet out from the window to try get attention and maybe help, when something went really, really wrong in the landscape. 

The silently night was interrupted by the screams of horror and suddenly the village’s barn, big and red wooden barn, lit as a torch, the flames reaching higher and higher. I couldn’t keep looking at it, and sat in the edge of the bed.

Somewhat I knew that had something to do with what happened to me and the fact I was undressed in an unknown castle, as prisioner of a excentric Scottish landlord. I don’t know for how many time I saw the barn burning but when the fire wasn’t so high anymore, the door of the room was opened again.

“Stay away from me!” - I jumped from the place, taking care to have the sheet protecting me from what I noticed was a very interested stare.

James stayied at the door, behind him only a deep and dark corridor. He was wearing only big and worn trousers of undefined lenght, had straw on his hair and suddenly he giggled, with those scarying teeth, lifting the eyebrows.

“...You silly ginger...!” - He stared at me, making me aware I was against the hearth and the light didn’t let too much for imagination. - “You doesn’t need to bargain with your body!”

I was speechless.

“I’m not this kind of man!” - That wasn’t the first time a man flirted on me, but I never had been harassed in such terms.

I moved to a darker corner, looking around for something I could use to save my life and my virtue. The room was mostly empty of anything I could use to hit James, and to say the truth, I wouldn’t be able to hurt him, but... I was really willing to punch him.

“Of course you’re not! You pervy teacher...” - He went to the bed, laying over the stomach and propping in the elbows to stare at me. - “You know, before undress you, I even doubted you were a real redhead...!”

“Oh, Jesus... Shut up your filthy mouth, you satan’s servant!” - I wasn’t able to tolerate the dirty things he insisted in say me. And by his face and look I couldn’t even imagine him cursing. - “I demand you let me go! You already made enough fun of me, and I’m not scared of you! You’re seriously offending me, kid, and I... But what the hell are you doing??”

James had grabbed on the sheets and was rolling the hips against the mattress in a lascivious way, while I spoke.

“You’re so attractive when you’re angry...” - He bit the lip, still rubbing on the sheets and staring at me as if the sheet wasn’t able to cover my shameful parts. - “Don’t be shy, no one comes here... And those stupid peasants are very busy now.”

“Wait. Did you do that to the barn?”

“Someone has to put those stupid peasants on their own place, damnit! I’m still the fucking landlord and this is my fucking feud!” - He rolled onto the side, looking annoyied. That explained why he had straw in the hair. - “Did you still not understand? They didn’t want to give me my sheep! Instead, they grabbed the first idiot they found and left him in my yard thinking that would be the same. Oh, shit!”

I must admit I never heard so many curses coming from the same man before, but to say the truth, I almost didn’t understand what he said.

“But why would you need a sheep?”

He stared at me as if I was a ghost.

“To have someone to fuck with...” - He gestured as if that was obvious, before turn and stare angrily at me. - “Be grateful to your God He made you pretty and attractive, because He had to compensate your lack of intelligence! Not wonder you were trapped so easily in the forest!”

“... I still didn’t get the sheep thing!”

James jumped from the bed, coming quickly on my direction and before I could react, he pulled the sheet, throwing it in the hearth and grabbing me by the wrists. I didn’t expect he had so much strenght, but actually I couldn’t stop staring at him. He was ugly... But there was something on him which caught my whole attention.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

Again, I was speechless. 

“... That doesn’t explain the sheep.”

James sighed and stared at me for a long minute before throw me in the bed, surprising me and I quickly had my wrists tied back to the heavy headboard.

“You’re too stupid for your own safeness! And for mine...” - He huffed, sitting on my hips and cupping my face in the hands and those... Were cold. His whole skin was softly cold, but far of be unpleasant. - “But I made those peasants to pay. Meanwhile, my lovely ginger sheep... I shall have my way with you!”

“You... what?!” - All that was too much for me, I was dizzy and my body didn’t ignore the appeal of his touch. James had the devil’s knowledge to make anyone to eat on his hand, I was sure of it, because soon he touched the parts of my body no other man had touched before, I almost came. - “Oh, please, no!”

“Damnit, you talk too much, Michael! I prefered when you were unconcious then I at least had a good time on you!” - The grip of his hand around me got stronger, moving up and down slow but firmly.

“A... good time on me?” - I gasped, trying to move the hips to get rid ofhis weight, but only made things get worse. I was being taken to where no man has gone before, and I was afraid I was enjoying every moment of it. My member was on James’ hand, and I entirely forgot my own fear. - “Did you molest me while I was sleeping? How dare you, you pervert?!”

He leaned over me, resting on my chest and looking down on me with a nod of approval, the hand stroking over my chest and stomach, and giving some soft slaps over my thighs. I felt just so... Objetified. 

“You were sleeping... But your body was very awaken! Can you imagine how many time I was here alone, and all of sudden you come... With all your lovely ginger parts, young, and... generous?” - He looked at me, biting the lip with a evil light in the blue eyes. His hand still was playing on my member, and I just couldn’t do anything to stop him. - “Michael, dear... You’re like a piece of meat threw for a hunger lion, and I swear I’ll eat you... and suck you to the bones!”

“I beg you, landlord...!” - The pressure of his lips on my mouth silenced me and made me shudder of surprising and unnatural feelings. 

He stared me deeply in the eyes and I got mute. He kissed me to what I just parted the lips, allowing him to kiss me in such indecent ways, as imoral as everything related to him. I never had met someone who made me feel so embarassed and aroused at the same time, but I should resist. I resisted when he licked over my lips, my chin. I also resisted bravely when his cold mouth and tongue ran on my neck, always going down.

I started praying for strenght to resist when his lips touched and bited soflty on my stomach and I stopped praying and resisting when his lips reached my member in a long and wet kiss, and I was entirely taken in his moist mouth, in a so intense feeling that even felt as a forbidden pleasure.

My whole body shook over the bed, because James moved his head up and down, tasting me with his softly cold mouth, but pressing around, sucking hard. I had become his toy and couldn’t even remember we weren’t supposed to share any kind of intimacy and I was actually his prisioner. And if I still hadn’t realized the obvious about my host’s nature, I did it only too late...

My back arched over the dusty sheets, having my chest and thighs scratched by his strangely sharpened nails, and was deep in his mouth, very close to see the Heaven’s doors opening in front of me, when I understood James wasn’t kidding when he said he would eat me and suck me to the bones: he closed the teeth on my flesh, and a pair of sharpened fangs got stuck on me.

“Oh, f*ck!” - I yelled.

My host was a vampire. Could God have mercy of my soul!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html).

CHAPTER 2

I only recovered my conscience at morning. I still had the throat sore of calling for help, when that nasty monster took advantage of my body and weakness, oblivious to my pain or pleasure, both so mixed I couldn’t say if enjoyied the experience or not. I wasn’t tied anymore, but had reddish marks around the wrists. 

I was dizzy, seriously hungry, and when sitting up, saying to myself that was a nightmare, I looked down and saw the scratches on my skin. And on my intimate parts, the pinkish dots where his fangs had a feast on me. James had taken almost my whole blood, I was drained now. That was the reason he complained so much about the sheep: because apparently James fed from animal’s blood in a deal with the peasants to avoid him to hunt the humans ans spread horror over the hills, but the peasants surely thought I could attach some kind of creepy fun to the thing. 

I decided I would have to go out and look for help, before I ended my days as a toy of that freak monster. The worse part was he didn’t even look as a monster, and I wasn’t able to say I was angry at him. I was ashamed how my body was obbedient to his caresses and how good that felt.

Then many things were misplaced in the room. James left trousers nd a regular white shirt for me, which fit better than what I expected. He also left a breakfast in a tray next to the door. As if all my pain and despair weren’t enough, my host made the worse coffee I tasted in my whole life. The bread, fruits and nuts saved my life, otherwise I wouldn’t survive to his horrible coffee. That was too much for me!

“James! Landlord?” - I was unsure how I should adress to him, and first called him from the door, finding it opened and the corridor well lit by the daylight. 

From there and walking down some steps there was a balcony with view to the whole yard, where was placed the well and ahead, the opened old gates. That was so easy to escape I thought that was a trap. In the ending of the corridor, I took the stairs to the level above, finding another opened door.

“Landlord?” - The door creaked and I pushed away a heavy old curtain. That was almost pitch black, an soon the curtain fell again behind me, I remembered of my own fears and realized I was alone in the dark, probably with a vampire. 

Of course I was aware of the danger. I knew what is a vampire, once I was a civilized man as naturally read the scientific published works of Dr. Van Helsing. But I didn’t expect to find one of them in life, neither in Scotland. My knees were shaking when I gave the first step in. The room was dark and smelled as dust and ashes, and I thought that was empty, untill get the eyes used to the dark and see a tall bed in the middle of the room, half hidden by its old curtains, as well the windows were closed with wooden boards, where the daylight came in as thin streaks.

James was sleeping shamelessly, laying naked over the pillows and cushions, whose fabric was silky, making me wonder if that abandoned castle had seen better times in a distant past. I looked around and faced a canvas portrait of him, obviously painted a long time ago, maybe at the times the America was dicovered, and by the elements I realized how old was my host. In the oil painting, he also revealed what I already knew about him: a man who knew no shame!

“Oh depravity, thy name is James!” - I said to myself, seeing him naked in that oil painting, with at least five big and muscular African slaves equally undressed around him, in what I only could describe as... an orgy!

Which kind of monster was James? I decided I should free the world from his existence. But what did I know about his nature? I gave his undressed figure a long stare. I had started finding some beauty on him, and finding him adorable and defenceless, because his shape and size hadn’t a dangerous appearence and when he was sleeping so quietly, he was far of be the bossy and excentric landlord which molested me in so many and evil ways.

“I’m under a spell, that’s it!” - I realized, with horror. There was no other explanation, I was under his control, and I didn’t own my actions anymore.

I should get rid of his power over me, but I got closer of the bed. My hand ran on his leg, from the ankle to the knee and I felt the firm texture of his skin. Cold, smooth, pale creamy... I felt as tempted for James as if I was facing a shop-window full of white, sugary candies.

I squeezed on his thigh and waist. All what was happening in that castle was so wrong, and I had no control over any of it, neither over my mind.

“Wake up... wake up, you devil!” - I hissed, my vision blurred by rage and desire, shaking softly his body. - “I will... I will... Kill you...”

James didn’t wake up easily. I lifted him by the waist, his head pending, but differently of what I expected, he didn’t look as an undead. He looked as he was drunk, the lips half-opened, umid and offering the promise of a kiss. Despite the stain of blood in the corner of his mouth and the sight of the proeminent fangs, I couldn’t stop and kissed him with passion, burying my fingers on his dusty hair.

I forgot who I was holding, until he finally moved in a slow, lazy motion, the arms moving heavily to wrap around my neck, pulling me to his bed.

“I didn’t expect you would be here begging for more so early, Michael...!” - He whispered on my lips. I didn’t believe I was holding the vampire and feeling so attracted for him. James had shaven my moustache, molested me and drunk my blood, and God knew which more he was planning...!

“You’re a disgusting man, landlord James! You’re taking advantage of my body to satiate your desires...!”

James lifted the arms, relaxing in the middle of the sheets, the eyes wide opened and glowing soflty in the dark, his reddish lips parted in a cynical and evil smile which turn in a soft laugh when he moved the knees, having me between his pale thighs, don’t resting any doubt about what he wanted.

“I don’t always play with my food, but when I do... They love it!”

“Then... You only see me as a snack!” - I never felt so offended. I stood up, hiding how his touch and audacious attitudes affected me. 

Against my will, I was falling for that luxurious beast. He sat up, staring at me with his big blue eyes, the hand reaching to grab me by the sleeve, making me sit in the edge of his bed.

“The sheeps the peasants brings me are my snack.” - He muttered angrily. - “I don’t fuck with the sheeps... And wasn’t like that was your first time!”

“I don’t know which kind of people you’re used to deal with, but I’m not like them!” - I stared at the canvas in the wall, imagining James in the middle of those huge men. I felt the urge of cry, but wouldn’t let that monster see how that affected me. - “Why didn’t you kill me at once?”

“... Oh, shut up!” - James huffed. - “Damnit, you should thank me because that didn’t look as if you had been fucked for real at least once in your lifetime! Now shut up and take your clothes off! Now!”

James jumped at me, making me fall on the ground, rolling with him over the thick carpet. He ripped the shirt out from my body, scratching me in the process and was trying to unbutton my trousers, while I tried to push him away. But he was stronger, much stronger than what I expected by his size and weight. 

“I already said I’m not this kind of man! I beg you to behave decently, landlord!” - I crawled, escaping from him, slipping from James’ arms rather than really finding myself able to fight him. Who could say a young man with such lovely face to be so scandalous?!

“Look how I care about a decent behaviour!”

He grabbed me by the ankles, pulling me back easily. I slipped, grabbing around, and in the dark I almost couldn’t see what my hands reached. I closed my fingers around a thick velvet fabric, and pulled it, uncovering a window I didn’t even know was there. 

The sudden daylight washing the room confused me more than the sound which came from James. I was able to stand up and run to the window, that was opened, facing a balcony and the olde garden and stairs I wouldn’t hesitate to take to escape from him, but that was before listen to his scream. 

At first James had moved in my direction, with a loud snarl, but now the sunlight reached him for real, he screamed in pain and agony. Looking back, I stopped, terrifyied by what I saw. He was burning under the sun, the skin opening in black and red wounds, smelling as burned parchment. My host was a real vampire, but instead feeling relief by the opportunity of recover my freedom and destroy the monster, I ran back to the room.

“I’m so sorry...!” - I pulled one of the sheets from the bed, throwing over him before close the curtains once more. - “I’m sorry... James, please...!”

“Don’t touch me!” - James pushed me alway, because I tried to see how he was under the sheet.

I had scared him for real, and James was in pain. Not to mention he made clear how I had hurt him, more than only physically. Occured me he was vain enough to don’t let me see the extension of the damage the sunlight caused him. 

Something already was going very wrong with me, at that moment. I got a real, strong pain on my conscience, when realized he was sobbing, curling over the carpet. Ignoring his protest, I sat next James, trying to comfort him. After some time and some tries, I was able to touch his shoulder, still seeing some smoke coming from his skin.

“You’re like everyone else... The peasants sent you here to kill me!” - He muttered, still shaking and squirmed when my hand slid over what I thought were the worse burns in his back. - “You seduced me, you pervy ginger!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you! And no one sent me here! You creepy people of the hills kidnapped me, and you... You also did questionable things, landlord!” - I huffed, stroking the hands where I could touch without hurt him more seriously. - “I am very sorry for hurting you.” - I whispered, almost crying, really sad for what happened. - “But you’re a vampire, you’re an evil monster. You set fire to the villagers’ barn. I can’t ignore it!”

“Go away then!” - James turned the face to the other side, hiding from my stare. - “I left you free to go before I changed my mind but you came to my room and trapped me! Go ahead! Open the curtain again and let me die! You’re the real monster here!”

In some mysterious way, the sunburn had neutralized his strenght, at least for a while. Under protests and a wave of curses I mostly couldn’t understand due his strong accent, I was able to hold him properly, lifting James from the ground and carrying him back to the bed, where that was darker than in the rest of the room. Different from what I expected, he wasn’t heavy. 

“Listen, landlord: hold your curses, because I refuse to argue with you at this moment.” - I sat next him, wondering if that luxurious beast had always been like that, or if he, as myself, was a victim of the fate.

“Go away...!” - James was all hidden under the sheet, and curled in a way he made clear I had hurt his feelings. 

That was scary. I didn’t expect that monster to be more or less than only flat, moved by his excentric desires and crave for blood. I looked down, obviously without know what to do now, go or stay. Putting all together, despite he had been molesting me, he had taken care of me and kept me alive. I stared at my own wrists, where the ropes left a scratch. If that was all what I had to give him...

I nudged on his shoulder, seeing he was crying for real. The sheet had bloody dots, what almost ripped my heart in two. I couldn’t believe in my own gesture when I slipped my arm under the sheet, ready to find his cold lips. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared as hell... He refused at first, what was equally scary, once I thought he would bite me right then.

“Whatta spoiled kid you are!” - I should have sounded really angry on my whisper, once some moments of hesitation, I twitched under the cold touch of his lips on my arm and the stingy pain, tearing the vein. 

I can’t say James’ bite was really a pain, but yes unconfortable. As an invasion. There was an incridible heavy pressure which unfortunatelly made my body react wrongly, resembling the feelings that monster brought to my body last night, against my will. He slowly relaxed, while I felt dizzy and weak, but still stroking on his back, comforting him. Slowly he licked on the bite and let go of my arm, where I found two deep holes, circled by bruised skin, but definitively I wasn’t bleeding anymore, and the mark would heal incredibly fast.

“Rest.” - I said, yet too late I realized to be unable to stand up. 

James moved, facing me. His face was stained by red tears, what scared me at first, but he looked as scared as me. He crawled over me, forcing me to stay and I had to obbey. He had drained me too much for anything than just sleep in his den, vaguely aware of the weight of his head on my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html).

I opened my eyes to find I still was on James’ bed, facing the ceiling, the darkness now washed by the light coming from the hearth. I still was dizzy, but immediatelly understood I had been trapped!

“Did you tie me again?? How could you? I can’t believe... And to think I even felt sorry for you, you... You bloodsucker!”

I tried to move, but again had my wrists tied firmly, and had been undressed. James was sat on my stomach, the own hands resting on the headboard, staring at me with wide opened eyes and a big smile. Now I was plenty aware of his fangs and intentions. Now he at least was dressed, or the most dressed he could be, wearing only the kilt. Of what I could see, his skin was almost entirely recovered, only pinkish marks resting where before I knew there were black burns.

“Hahah... I am so evil!” - He laughed perversely, the tip of the finger running on my lower lip.

“Oh, frankly...! I thought you were going to behave decently, James! I’m so disappointed at you!”

“No, you’re not...” - He rolled the hips on my lap, making clear he didn’t wear anything under the kilt, and the reaction of my body was so violent I had to make a huge effort to don’t lift the hips and try rub against him as well. - “I love to see you angry... I like this kinky accent of yours when you scowl at me!”

“I-I have no accent!”

I gasped, because he slid over my body, what made his kilt to lift in the front, allowing his cold skin be totally against mine, in such indecent ways I wasn’t able to describe. James was rolling the hips in a slow pace, running the nails on my chest. His heavy member rubbing in a increasing rhythm against mine, didn’t let me other option than do the same.

I couldn’t ignore the appeal of James’ body, neither his dirty words. He rested on my chest, the mouth covering mine while I fought against the ropes, taken by the urge of hold him. I was out of my mind, and would have did unbelievable things to him, if I was free.

“I love the men of Ireland...!” - He panted hoarsely, breaking the kiss and placing a soft bite on my lip.

James stopped moving, but before I was able to protest, he moved closer, violently sitting on my chest and shoving his turgird member on my mouth. I had no time to gasp or having another reaction than just let him have his way with me. James was far of being just indecent, he was indeed the luxurious beast I ever thought he was.

He was... Oh, God, I couldn’t believe in what was happening!... He was fornicating my mouth, shoving between my lips, moaning my name shamelessly, while I... Yes, I gave him pleasure, I felt like wanting to devour him. His member wasn’t as cold as the rest of his body, and I closed the lips around him as I had my mouth raped. I hummed and swallowed, and increased the pressure when noticed James’ body trembling by a sudden climax. 

That felt as vengeance, I must say. Making the vampire moan an cry my name was the closest of what I could have of a vengeance, but I didn’t know that only made me dive deeper and deeper in that trap of darkness.

James trembled more, coming deeply in my mouth, his pale thighs were tensed and shaking. His seed was few, watery and cold... and spicy as himself. He slipped from my lips and over my body, curling next to me and pulling down the kilt as if... As if he was shy?!

“Is that what you teach to your pupils, you pervy teacher?” - James asked, giggling. His eyes were lazy and he was all flushed on the chest, neck and cheeks.

“Oh, you luxurious beast, didn’t you still have what you wanted?!” - I panted, still having his taste on my lips. - “A snack... That’s all what I am for you!”

“I want much more of you, my ginger sheep.” - James hissed, a cruel sparkle in the blue eyes. - “Prepare yourself. You gonna get laid tonight!”

“No! I beg you! Have mercy!”

My protests were ignored, and I had no control over my body’s reactions anymore. The powers of that indecent vampire were far of my comprehension, and I only shuddered cowardly, James sneaking from the bed and walking slowly around, returning with something in the hand. Something... bright. 

“What will you do to me??”

James slowly crawled over my legs, his wet fingers wrapping around my member with such knowledge he already had of my body. I thought I was about to die. He smeared me for a long time with fingers covered of olive oil, making me get - if that was possible - even harder than before. Now my member pointed the ceiling as a column, having no way to hide my shame from his curious big eyes.

“I beg you for my virtue, landlord!” - I panicked. - “Have my whole blood, but don’t...” - I was unable to say the words, and was too late.

James, when finishing the task of making me ready for him, kneeled over me, but instead facing me, I watched his back. The wounds on his back were almost totally healed, as I thought, and his plans were much more malefic than what I expected.

He followed my reactions, enjoying my suffering, staring at me over the shoulder, while slowly his white hands grabbed on the kilt’s hem. He collected the green and dark-blue plaid fabric in the fingers, lifting it in a long lazy move, exposing himself to my eyes and as if that wasn’t enough, he leaned foward, to give me the full view of his intimacy. 

I was speechless!

“Where the bee fucks, Michael... There fuck I!”

I had no other reaction than hiss and call his name when he started wiggling the hips, sliding his intimacy on me, to the point instead beg for his mercy, I begged for his body. Then the luxurious beast did. He was tight as a virgin, having grabbed me on the hand, giving the direction, and the rest I did all alone, in a wild shove. 

I wasn’t a man anymore, but a savage beast, slave of his dirty desires! I got my heels stuck on the matress and rolled the hips against James, don’t caring if he was ready for me or not. And he rode me, with a loud cry at each hit, as a sob.

James moved, turning to face me, spreading more the white legs, the kilt all fold on his waist, showing me I was deeply inside him. He wriggled sensually, furiously, and squeezed me in an unbelievable grip, what was too much for both of us. His back arched in a convulsion, the head threw back, his waist moving unstoppable. The squirt of his seed fell over my stomach and chest, as cold translucid drops. 

I moved harder on James, following him, coming almost painfully inside him, all getting black in front of my eyes. I couldn’t breathe, my body was in flames, and thrilled by all the forbidden erotic feelings he awakened on me.

“What... what did you do to me? Look what I became!” - I whispered, trying to breathe normally. - “I feel the power of Satan inside me!”

James separated his body from mine, holding me as if I wasn’t tied to the bed, kissing me on the lips and nesting next me, the thigh over my stomach and a finger playing absently over my chest. That was tragic, I almost could see my fate in front of me.

“Michael, my spicy ginger cupcake... You nailed me so hard whoever who pulled you out of me would be crowned the next king of England!” - James giggled, kissing on my chest, where no one ever had kissed me before. - “Oh, look at your tiny raspberry nipples...” - He bit softly at one of my nipples, making me shiver heavilly of forbidden pleasure.

“Oh, please! Spare me of your immoral language, landlord!” - I turned my flushed face away, because couldn’t handle even the way he looked at my exposed body. - “You already had what you wanted, and I can guess the destiny you give to all your victims.”

James noticed I was looking at the canvas above the hearth, where he was in the middle of the slaves. I couldn’t confess such thing, but I was jealous.

“They moved back to their own land, and that happened at the time the New Continent was really new!” - He huffed, glancing briefly at the canvas. - “They all, except... Motumbo. And I never thought I would find a man who made me feel like Motumbo did.”

“I see... And you had him as your dinner!”

James sat up, staring at me, as if he got really and personally offended by what I said.

“No! I sent him away, when... That man without eyebrows did this to me.” - He bit the lip, resting the head on my shoulder again. Anyone would notice the shadow which came on his bright eyes, by the single memory of that distant past.

“James, did you...?”

But he didn’t let me speak. James covered my mouth firmly with the hand, coming closer, sizzling at me to keep me quiet. I barely was able to nod, and was rewarded with a long, wet and deep kiss, what distracted me to the point I didn’t notice James reaching the ropes and pulling the endings. 

Once more oblivious to the danger, I wrapped my now free arms around him, sneaking the hands on his waist and squeezing his cold flesh. That was the first time James allowed me to embrace him for real, and felt intimate, exciting and... forbidden. His smaller body was delicious to squeeze, having consistence in the right places.

“Shhhh... I’ll do a thing.” - He whispered on my lips. With his shadow over me, I was only able to see his eyes glowing in blue.

“Another?!” - I didn’t know where the imagination of that devil of the Highlands would take me.

James giggled, holding me firmly and burying the face on my neck, inhaling deeply. I was only able to shiver and moan, enjoying the contact and the kiss he placed on my neck.

“I’m insatiable, you pervy ginger. Don’t you know?”

I didn’t dare to doubt, but wasn’t sure of what he planned until that was too late. First, he licked on my neck, and then bit me strongly. I resisted, this time the bite hurting for real, before coming the pressure, James draining me in big gulps. He grabbed me by the wrists, lacing our fingers together, and little by little, I fell in the dark.

Didn’t remember anything what happened between that moment and the time I woke up. And my awakening was just confused: I had something poured over my lips, which felt hot, sweet, delicious, all at once. I drunk without see, and for a second had a brief idea of what could be, but wasn’t concious enough, then I resisted.

James’ voice came over me asking me to don’t resist, and I tried to do what he said, and felt something burning on my skin, on my whole body, something changing painfully, but soon I opened the eyes, the pain was gone. That still was night and the fire was bright in the hearth. He was holding me, the head under my chin and looking a bit too happy to make me feel safe.

“What did you do?” - I was dizzy, weak, as always happened when he drank from me.

“Things...” - James giggled.

“James...”

“Do you think someone cared in tell me what was happening, huh?” - He sat up, slipping to the edge of the bed, and looking very proud of himself.

I sat up, strangely aware of everything around. I could even say the birds sleeping in the attic, the rats in the basement. In a certain range, I knew about everything which moved and was alive around me to some distance. I was painfully thirsty, and jumped from the bed to look for water, but the single smell of it almost made me hit the jar which was in the ground next the bed.

Behind me, James was laughing, with very opened and bright eyes, shaking the feet as an anxious kid. There was blood in the corners of his mouth, the sight of it making me tremble... of hunger.

“You... You pervert! What did you do?!” - I tried to put my memories together. - “You bit me, and you didn’t stop... and you... and I... Oh, no!”

He shrugged, a flush reaching his cheeks. I was suddenly aware of what happened.

“You transformed me into a monster like you?!”

“I did! I did and I regret nothing!” - James stood up, staring me in the eyes. - “Now you have no place to go, and you have to stay with me!”

“No! I can’t! Oh, my God, why?! You must be kidding...” - I tried reach the jar of water, but at the first try, I couldn’t swallow it, at all, yet I was thristy and hunger, all at once.

“Deal with it, Michael!”

“Deal YOU with me spanking your ass, you son of a bitch!” - I snarled, literally jumping on him.

Jesus Christ.

I never thought of myself cursing like I did at that moment. The things James made me do... I was damned! I was angry enough to ignore the fact he was a vampire and grabbed James by the hair when he tried to run from me, having a wave of curses in that twisted Scottish accent, as response.

I sat in the edge of the bed, placing him on my knees and... Yes, I did what I promised: I slapped James’s rear a couple of times, what really offended his pride, but I wasn’t even close of show him the size of my rage. He tried to escape again, but soon I wrapped an arm around his waist, all I had was his kilt in my hands.

“You disgusting Satan’s hamster!” - I exclamed. I couldn’t believe in my eyes!

Despite knowing his nature, I still hadn’t seen his full powers. In a small, almost unnoticiable blue cloud, James had transformed into a bat! Or at least in something alike a bat, because I actually though that resembled a small brown, big blue-eyed, chubby kitten with bat’s wings. 

“Ouch! I’ll fucking let a cat eat you!” - James, in that strange form, crawled quickly over the carpet, biting on my ankle to show his feelings, and by the tone of his hisses, he still was cursing at me.

James crawled under the bed before I could reach him, hiding there. I immediatelly shoved my arm under the bed.

“If I catch you, I’ll throw you in the hearth! I’m not afraid of you, you... you ball of fur from hell! I won’t ever forgive you by what you did to me! Ouch!” - I tried to grab him, but James bit on my finger and I had to let him go.

Still hissing furiously, James flapped the wings, raising a fly to the ceiling, entering by a big creak in the wood and disappearing there.

“Yeah! Do it, because if I ever put my hands on you again, I’ll pull your teeth out, you... Oh!” - I barely said that I exhaled painfully. 

My body was changing, I had no doubts, yet nothing could prepare me for it. My bones hurt everywhere, but the worse pain was exactly on my teeth, specifically on the palate and becoming stingy, untolerable. I held a scream with both hands, feeling something literally growing where wasn’t supposed to grow. My human, rounded edged canines were expelled from the places, with a reasonable amount of blood.

“Damnit...!” - I was in shock, staring at my canines over the carpet, but when touched the places in my mouth, I found they had been replaced for bigger, sharpened ones. - “James, I’ll kill you!”

The only answer I got was a tiny brown paw coming out from the hole in the ceiling, and lifting the middle finger on my direction.

“Fuck this shit! I’m leaving this castle right now!” - I snarled, looking for my clothes, or by James’ accent: “mey clathes”.

But, oh... How I was wrong...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html).

CHAPTER 4

I found my trousers, what allowed me to go out more or less decently. I was scared by all the changings coming to my body, and felt dizzy and shaky by the hunger which only grew inside me. Now was easier for me to find the other corridor, and I noticed I wasn’t really a prisioner in the castle, once the only thing which separated me from the yard was a short set of stairs made of stone.

Soon I found my way to the yard I had a sight of something totally unexpected. There was a rope where my... My clothes were drying! Did James wash my clothes? My plain white shirt was clean and dry, but my suit jacket, despite being well washed, had the shadow of a big blood stain in the collar. That meant... James didn’t lie. I had been kidnapped by the villagers!

Touching my own head, I didn’t find the place where I had been hit, and touching at my neck, that was like James never had bitten me there. While I put on the shirt and the vest, I blinked, realizing the night wasn’t as dark as that should. I could see everything comfortably washed by a dark shade of blue.

I also could listen people getting closer of the castle, a good time before see the light of their torches and by a stupid decision, I hid myself in the middle of the ivies which grew free in the yard’s walls, making a thick cover.

“... I can’t believe we are doing it!” - One of the villagers spat, more than only furiously, before they came by the gates.

“Shut up. He is behaving better now than in the times of my granny.” - The other man said, bringing a sheep by a rope and a big and old jar of copper. - “At least this time he didn’t paint the sheeps in green and blue to make everyone remember they belong to him...”

“Fuck! Do you call behave make all our sheeps and goats to run through the village in the middle of the night and set fire to the barn? We have to stop this monster!”

“He is the landlord. You know, he has some rights here... Or all the rights. Do you remember what he did last time we tried to break the deal? He kicked on the church’s doors at the time of that wedding, invoking the old laws and demanded his...” - The man coughed, embarassed. - “... rights over... the groom.”

They were in the yard, and I didn’t get what was happening before one of them started sharpening a short knife in a stone. Yet they were alone, they didn’t stop looking around, fearing the vampire to be watching them. They didn’t see me, and I slowly moved to a darker corner.

“Jesus Christ! My father still was shaking when he told us this story... Can you imagine raise your children in a land where your boys can be kidnapped by a depraved landlord?!”

“Hey... Now you’re exxagerating. Landlord McAvoy only did it once, and those were the kids from the boarding school. But that doesn’t make me feel more confident... ”

One of them was holding the sheep while the other did cut its neck, actually that wasn’t a cut, but surely a vein was opened, because I felt the sweet scent of blood. My hunger grew so strong I almost yelled in pain. At the same time noticed, when scratching at the wall, my nails had fell. New ones, iddentical to the older had replaced them, but those were extremely resistent, and left a mark in the stones.

I didn’t know what I found worse: finding such dangerous features on myself, or listen about James’ crazy and excentric moods. The villagers hate him, and I even could understand why, but I also knew they lived in a very fragile balance, not to mention James was obviously spoiled, a fruit of his own heritage.

“Damnit, if he hadn’t get so angry when we dropped that stupid Irish here, maybe we could try drop a girl next time...”

“No next time, man.” - The other shook the head. They bleed the sheep, pouring the blood in the jar. And by what I understood, they didn’t even need to kill the sheep. - “I left the poison in the jar, he won’t even notice what happened.”

“Fuck! Do you think poison may kill a vampire?! We already tried Holy Water, the Holy Bread, garlic and all the other stuff we could think about! And even an Irish!”

“No way!” - The man looked around. - “And be discreet, or he may listen us.”

But he wasn’t. I knew. Somewhat I knew James still was hiding from me in the attic, and wasn’t listening to their talk.

They left the copper jar over a flat stone which apparently had been used for it had a long time, and before leave the yard, one of them started shaking a little sheep bell. The smell of blood was hard to resist, I was getting in despair, even knowing that was poisoned, and when looking again at the peasants, I almost could see the map of their veins in their exposed hands and necks.

“I can’t see him.” - One whispered.

“Landlord is too of lickerish! All he thinks is to keep his stomach full! That stupid vampire...”

He kept ringing the bell when I was suddenly aware of James coming closer. I knew, there were no signs of it, but sure he was coming, attracted by the bell, which should work as a sign. But now the villagers were gone, the yard was empty again, the jar over the stone and me having listened too much to ignore it.

My first thought was take that jar and drink, wishing that could stop what was happening to my body, and set me free of the curse. At the same time, I wouldn’t have another opportunity to get myself rid of James, this time thinking seriously about it.

I still was hidden by the ivies in the corner, and watched James walking over the border of the balcony, wearing again the worn and old trousers, and jumping quietly to the lower balcony and then taking the stairs, running to find his... snack. The way he moved was unexpected, flexible and light, very natural.

He stared at the jar with big and very interested eyes, and unfortunatelly, the villager was right: James had big eyes on food, and didn’t stop to think there was something wrong, and neither sniffed before drink. Oh, God... That was my chance, my only opportunity of be free of the curse, once I still hadn’t tasted blood.

James kneeled near the jar, picking it and placing the lips in the border. Even if the poison wasn’t enough... I couldn’t stop thinking how that hurt on my heart seeing him burning under the sun, how sad and hurt he was because of it. That still hurt in my heart, and much more, when I saw him taking a big, long gulp on the poisoned blood.

“James! No!” - Before I could do anything, he already had swallowed.

I hit the jar off his hands only to realized whatever they had mixed in the blood, was strong. Very strong. James curled over himself, with a long snarl of agony.

“That was poisoned!” - I grabbed him by the shoulders, in despair. I stopped caring about what would happen to me if I saved the monster. - “James! Look at me! Let me help you!”

He was shaking, and twisted the body, coughing, throwing up the blood he had taken. That was black!

“James...”

“That won’t kill me...!” - He coughed, but yet don’t having the poisonous blood on his body anymore, that still affected him.

His eyes were very red, and he curled, allowing me to bring him with me. I sat and kept him on my lap, trying to protect James, because I was almost sure the poison was only part of the villager’s plans. I didn’t know anything about James’ nature, and wondered all I had read on Dr. Van Helsing’s books wouldn’t help me now.

“But that’s hurting you! James, it’s a trap. The villagers...” - I felt stupid for allow that to happen.

“I know, ginger sheep...” - James closed the eyes, his back trembled, his body was light as a rag doll. - “Soon the dawn will break... You should thank the villagers. They saved you, in the end... When I die, you...”

“No!” - I was shaking, but wasn’t able to cry. Suddenly I couldn’t imagine myself out of that nightmare James had transformed my life in. I squeezed him against my chest, wanting to protect James. - “Landlord, don’t dare to die and leave me here all alone! Or I shall spank you again...!”

“Oh, you pervy ginger... If you spank me again, I may end up enjoying it!”

Seriously, I almost fell in the temptation of punch James right in his pretty face. I shook him violently, because that wasn’t time for him to fill my ears with such immoralities.

“I’m not kidding, landlord James! What would heal you? I need to know!”

“You know what.” - He moaned, almost fainting.

“Bite me, then...!” - I whispered, pulling him closer, and offering my neck. 

“No!!” - James pushed me away, fighting against the effects of the poison. - “I could kill you, Michael... Oh... They’re... coming!”

I was barely aware of the glow of the torches approaching of the castle again, coming up by the gates. I should have thought the villagers wouldn’t wait for the sun to finish what they started!

“... Goodbye... My pervy g...!” - James panted, the voice dissapearing. His head had fell back.

I knew he wasn’t dead, but that would be a matter of time. What could I do? I didn’t know how I was able to do that, but my rage, my hunger and the will of protect him gave me a courage I didn’t know. 

The first two who approached were exactly the peasants which poisoned the blood, and they came so eargely to kill the vampire they didn’t expect James wouldn’t be alone. They didn’t even care to bring the torches, brought by other villagers, coming after, and as well they couldn’t see me, I couldn’t see what I did myself. 

All went faster than what I ever would be able to tell. First I was over one of them, and in a jump was over the other. I drank without see what, and that was like finally be awaken. When the light of the torches came over me, I saw what I did. There was blood on my face, on my hands, and down my neck and chest. The shirt was ruined.

“Run! Run!” - The villagers didn’t even approached, running down the hill, soon they saw the first two dead.

Those were almost all the men of the village, bringing straw forks, torches and axes, ready to kill the vampire, but now they were running back. I couldn’t stop myself, but didn’t know why I was seeing the whole thing from above.

One of them, the Father of the village, yelled when I fell over him. The crowd left him behind, and I went after them, and stopped over the village, looking for the higher place, which happened to be the church’s tower. Them I discovered that wasn’t my body anymore, at least not my human body. 

How disgusting! I had definitively became a vampire! And I had managed to transform into a big, orange bat. A sight over my wings made me shiver of horror, but also of a sudden sense of power. I crawled under the bell of the church’s tower and scared the birds which lived there. I had the sense the villagers would soon come back, but I still was thrilled by all the changings and possibilities and didn’t know how to come back to my human shape. 

I found the stairs and fly was easier than crawl. I fell over a table, the desk of the Father’s little office, still lit by candles and lamps, and how big was my surprise when I found out my documents and wallet over his desk?! I must have hissed all the curses I knew, and was forced to manage with the upper paws to collect them. If I regretted for killing someone, I stopped regretting soon I found out the truth.

I had no other way to carry the wallet, and then grabbed it with the teeth, when the doors of the office were suddenly opened by the crowd who returned to the village and church, and I can guess which grotesque sight I gave them: a big and glowing orange bat standing straight in two paws over the table and drooling trying to grab a wallet in the mouth. 

Of course I didn’t stay to face the reactions, which echoed as screams of horror, following me while I flew back to the tower and to the castle. I knew the day was coming, and couldn’t stop thinking in James, who still was alone, weak and defenceless in the yard.

I didn’t know how I was supposed to do it, but was easier than what I expected. In a moment I was recovering the balance, hitting the ground with both human feet. I passed by the dead villagers, and... My own clothes over the grass. How indecent! To become a bat did I have to leave my clothes behind?!

If before I was able to see in the dark, now that had became colorful, almost as clear as if that was day. James was lying in the same place, no one would dare to hurt him, after what I did. Myself, I couldn’t believe in what I did, chasing the villagers and killing those people.

“James!” - I lifted him by the shoulders. - “James, wake up!”

“No...” - He frowned, too weak to react, but moved the head to face me, and looked down. - “Oh, fuck you, Michael... I’m dying and you’re still trying to bargain with your body...!”

“Oh, shut up!” - I huffed, exhausted in more than one level and definitively didn’t want to listen anything.

I lifted James, carrying him to the lower room, where he had kept me his prisioner in the first days. I left him in the bed while I closed the curtains and blocked the door, because nothing would forbid the villagers to come back, and during the day we were defenceless. We...

When just closed the curtains, realized I was thinking as a vampire myself. I had became a creature like James, and thought I wasn’t supposed to be so calm about it. I had became dangerous, not human anymore. 

I was staring at the hearth, seeing the fire growing and warming the room, lost in thoughts of what would my life become from now on, when...

“Ouch!” - I jumped in the place, almost falling over the fire. - “Ooouch!”

James, even in the doors of the death, didn’t stop chasing me. He just couldn’t hold his dirty preferences for biting on my impudent parts. He had crawled from the bed and was grabbing me by the leg, biting on my... on my...

“Ooouch, stop!” - I fell, trying to escape from him, but James was biting again on my ass, leaving me full of marks, only for fun.

“Michael... I’m dying...! You can’t forbid me anything...!”

“That’s not excuse for any of your dirty kinks!” - I turned on my back, grabbing him firmly by the arms, making him stop.

“You...?” - James stared at me, for a long moment.

“Yes, landlord.”

James had noticed what was different in me, and that wasn’t like he was happy because of it. I don’t know if he regretted spreading his curse on me, but the stare I found on his eyes made my heart get warm.

“You could be free now, you idiot...!” - He forced against me, panting heavily. - “I know you doesn’t want to be like me...”

James’ scandalous behaviour was only a disguise to the pain he was feeling. The poison still was working on his body, which felt colder than the usual, unable to fight alone and heal by himself. I pulled James closer, keeping him near the hearth with me.

“Bite me.” - I offered quietly, as I did before, embracing him.

“Michael... The only part of you I would like to bite is now dead for ever...” - He sighed.

I almost spat my own heart with the shock, while he giggled with a evil sparkle in the eyes.

“James, that’s not funny!” - I shook him, for a moment scared of my... I mean, James’s favorite part of my body would be dead and useless forever! - “You need to bite me! And don’t dare to open your filthy mouth for another stupid joke!”

“I can’t! That would...” - He turned his face away, avoiding me, and obviously hiding something he knew I wouldn’t like to know.

“Landlord, my patience has a limit, and you has a fresh memory of the weight of my hand!” - I said, cupping James’ face between the hands. I wasn’t ready to feel how cold his skin had became, or see the dark circles around his eyes. - “And that’s better you give me a good reason...!”

“That...” - James lowered the eyes, speaking slowly. - “... would make a bond between you and me, now you... Now you’re a vampire.” - He bit the lip, hesitantly. - “That’s different from when you were human.”

That wasn’t an easy decision, but I didn’t care, neither hesitate. I moved my head to offer my neck. James took a deep breath, the chest pressed on mine, between my arms. I shivered, almost wishing for his fangs to tear my skin, but nothing was so easy when James was around...

“Oh, Michael... Go screw yourself! With all the rest, all you have to offer me is your fucking neck??!” - He muttered, offended.

“How ungrateful you are, landlord James! I don’t know why I allow you to play with my feelings like you do!” - Only to don’t feel myself in the duty of spank James, I left him, turning to stand up. - “I should have left you fry under the sun as a slice of Scottish bacon!”

I barely moved, the grip of his arms around my chest made me stop. James had rested on my back, squeezing me, if not as an apologize for making me get angrier than the usual, then as his own very particular way of show affection, or whatever kind of feeling he had for me.

I shivered under the touch of his lips on my shoulder, knowing what was coming now, and only managed to hold and squeeze his hands, as a silent agreement. James closed the teeth on my skin, and this time I felt as my whole body was burning, as I had fire on my veins. The pressure of his bite was strong, and the first gulp made my vision get blurry. I had just knew the effects of the bite of another vampire on me, and that was almost like the same pleasure we shared in the intimacy of the bedroom.

James licked on the spot, healing it, but still was holding me, lazily when I turned to face him. His eyelids were heavy, he had blood on the lips, to what I couldn’t resist to kiss him, and James wrapped the arms around my neck. I didn’t feel immediatelly what would change between us, but that already had affected him.

He - I noticed - obviously didn’t let anyone to embrace him as he recently allowed me to do, and now there was something new, something different. James undressed the trousers while we kissed, and as sweet and unexpected as I ever would have thought, he allowed me to lay him over the carpet. I touched his knees, spreading his legs for me, and resting my weight over his soft and pale body.

“Michael...” - James whispered on my ear. Little by little, his body recovered, fighting the effects of the poison.

“... Yes?” - I kissed on his pink nipples as I had wished since the first glance I had of his naked body.

“I told you... That part of you is dead for ever!”

“Oh... Fuck you, James!” - I snarled, punching on the floor to don’t have to punch on him. - “I’m tired of your jokes!”

“I love to see you angry...” - He whispered, amused, running the nails on my chest. One of his hands was around my member, and definitively... That wasn’t dead. - “I want you wild as you never was to anyone else.” - James moved the head to kiss me, the tongue touching mine, in an intimate and lascivious way I never had been kissed before. - “... and don’t be tender.”

I wasn’t planning to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Heart of Darkness [has a fanart](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/21890456675)! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, situation and whatever were based on the Prompt # 23 - “Vampire AU with James kidnapping Michael, keeping him prisoner and then forcing the change on him against his will”, picked from [Spring McFassy Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/275713.html).

CHAPTER 5

That was my first day as a vampire, I realized soon I woke up by the twilight time. Outside, the sky had orange and pink clouds, and the night wouldn’t late to come. I was able to tolerate that shade, yet the daylight felt itchy and hot on my skin. I still had many things to discover about my new nature, and still hadn’t asked James about anything because... We had no time for it.

We spent mostly of the day one in the other’s arms, and now James was sleeping as a rock in the middle of the sheets and pillows. As for me... I was too excited with my new life, thrilled by the possibilities and by a sense of freedom entirely new, to just sit and wait him to wake up.

Also, I already had taken a decision for me and for James, and wouldn’t expect for his agreement to do it.

“James... James.” - I shook gently on his shoulder, until see a blue eye opening and facing me. He blinked some times, glancing at the half-opened windows.

“I hope you’re not going to invite me to suicide together...”

“Oh, Heavens... No!” - Definitively that wasn’t my idea.

“Then let me sleep!” - James curled, grumpy and lazy, but reached my arm, pulling me to lay next him.

He wrapped an arm on my waist and made sure I wouldn’t escape by passing a thigh over mine, rubbing the cheek on my chest and getting ready to sleep again.

“Landlord...?”

“Ginger sheep... I thought we already had taken this step!” - James hissed angrily, nipping on my shoulder as a warning. - “Damnit, we were fucking a whole day like there was no tomorrow, why are you so formal?! How many times we have to get naked in the same bed until you start calling me your little coconut sweet instead ‘landlord’??”

“Oh, why do you have to talk like this?!” - I felt my face flushed by his vocabulary. I confess I never thought a landlord would be that indecent when talking about the intimacies we shared. - “I’m devoting my feelings to the wrong man, landlord! You soon will leave me and run after the next ginger which catch your attention!” - I couldn’t face James anymore.

Since he had fallen asleep, I couldn’t stop thinking of the consequences for both of us living in the Highlands, with the villagers surely planning a vengeance, and James so in touch with his lower instincts and scandalous behaviour. Of course, I also thought I wasn’t the first ginger in his life. James wasn’t attractive in the very meaning of the word but... He knew how to make a man get crazy for him. Or crazy to kill him...

“That’s not true. You’re my pervy ginger...” - James opened the eyes again, this time totally awaken. - “I won’t let you go...”

“What do you want to do now, then?”

“Burn the village, kick the Father’s ass and live happily ever after here on the Highlands.” - He shrugged, as if what he told me was simple and obvious, but after a moment, James stared at me as if guessing what was coming. - “I know what you’re thinking and my answer is no!” - He sat up, surprising me for his reaction.

“We can live discreetly in London and no one will bother us!”

Apparently I wasn’t the first who tried to drag him out from the Highlands.

“No!!” - He rested against the headboard, folding the arms over the chest. - “London is a big and smoky place, full of you creepy people of the cities! And I bet... I bet you’re full of admirers!” - James narrowed the eyes at me. I never would expect him to act jealous. - “Not only you’re a pervy, you’re also a flirty!”

“James?! How dare you?!” - Once more I was shocked with his words, but his strategy was pretty clear. - “Oh, I see.. You’re hiding something! Don’t try to distract me...”

“You should thank me, Michael! There’s no safe place for me, anymore.” - He looked aside, pouting as an angry kid. - “I’m sorry, my ginger sheep... I can’t leave my land, and I all I can offer you is this dusty castle to live, and annoy the villagers as routine.” - James gestured, showing the place around. - “I want to go, but...”

“Does it have something to do with that man without eyebrows?” - I grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, forcing James to face me. 

I immediatelly felt not only James was hiding something, as well he was afraid and was trying to distract me from my goal. The first time James mentioned that man without eyebrows, I felt extremely jealous, but then he avoided giving me more details. Now I wouldn’t tolerate any secret between us!

“He’s a man of dangerous methods, Michael!” - James sighed, the eyes gazed by disturbing scenes of the past. - “He is an evil and seducing vampire... His name was Viggo. Many years ago he came to my castle, and soon we met, he said he would be the lord of my ring. He seduced me, full of eastern promises... And I’ve been living here, hidden in this ugly middle of nowhere because I fear he still is alive, and would claim me soon he found me! Because I’m a monster like him...”

The things James told me... My heart had became like butter under a hot knife! I held James, and maybe that was merely the side effect of letting him bite me, that morning, but the truth is... I wished to stay and protect him. James was shaking for real in my arms.

“You're not a monster... James, you're very special.” - I kissed him, yet I could agree he was a depraved monster, a luxurious beast, an indecent freak and a dirty-mouthed excentric landlord whose mind was still stuck in the age of darkness, and actually I hadn’t forgive him for what he made to my moustache. - “You're made of kittens... and rainbows.”

He blushed, his cheeks getting glowing pink, and passed the arms over my shoulders, wrapping my neck. His blue eyes were sparkling, even bigger than the usual.

“No one ever told me such lovely things, Michael... But I’m so afraid!”

“Don’t fear! I’ll protect you...!” - I touched on his cheek, seeing how James was blushed, and at that time I already knew he disliked to show anything he considered a weakness.

“Don’te be ridiculous! Viggo isn’t an ordinary man. I still belong to him, since I was bitten. And Viggo would seduce you as well, Michael... And savour you as if you were a spicy ginger cupcake!”

“Maybe he isn’t even alive anymore. Plus, London is a big city, and no one will know about us. If he ever come back, I won’t let him touch you.” - I offered, but to say the truth, I was afraid of meeting such dangerous and terrible vampire. - “I live in a small and discreet apartment, James...”

“You silly ginger... An Irish and a Scottish sharing the same ceiling, that won’t ever work! No one will believe...”

James was right, but he relaxed in my arms, and I was sure I had changed his mind, or at least would convince him to leave that dusty castle, what made me remember making him take a bath and washing the hair would be a good idea... Due my own sensibility, I tried to don’t even think the last time he had combed it.

“We gonna live in sin. And make love every day.” - I stroked on his back and hair, smiling at the thought.

Back to civilization, bringing James with me... That was a relief, and maybe the begin of a worse nightmare. Anyway, my words had his attention, and James looked up with that evil sparkle in the eyes.

“Live in sin... You mean... Sleep together and fuck every day?”

James liked to shock me, I had realized. He cursed because knew how that affected me, but I wouldn’t let him have the whole fun... I pulled him closer, making him get straddled on my lap, what was kinda of audacious for someone like me, and made his eyes get very opened in surprise.

“Every morning... And four times at the Tuesdays.” - I whispered on his ear, yet I was blushing to the tip of the ears.

“Damnit! Put some clothes, ginger sheep! We are taking that fucking train right now!”

If still wasn’t so bright outside, I’m sure James would have went naked to the train station of the near little city, not far from the village. 

Suddenly he was very excited about leaving the Highlands, and for my surprise he showed me a pile of newspapers of Edinburgh and London he had in an old chest in his own room, using those for the fire after reading. Despite any idea I could have about James’ lifestyle, he definitively didn’t live in a hole, and was curious about everything. 

Of my whole idea, make him change his mind about go away with me was the easiest part. Making him agree in take a bath was hard, but convincing him to wear modern clothes and comb that bird’s nest he called hair was almost impossible. That already was dark outside when I made him put the clothes we picked from the dead villagers in the yard.

“I look as an idiot.” - James complained, pouting. - “I want my kilt.”

He walked around in the yard, looking down at himself, at the new trousers, high plaid socks, shoes and a wool jacket. Definitively, he could be taken as a human, and while he remained in silence, even as a decent one!

Personally, I thought he looked as an student. Just adorable!

“I want my kilt...” - He pouted, staring at me. Jesus... I felt for a second the urge of pinch his cheeks.

“You’re clean and isn’t wearing something as old as your castle.” - I huffed. I had been forced to give up my plain shirt, ruined by a big stain of blood, and picked a new one from the dead Father, who could be twice my width, but at least was as tall as me.

“Damnit. They will laugh at me... I want my kilt! I doesn’t feel manly enough without it!”

My patience had a limit, and we had to hurry to the next city if we wanted to take the train in that same night.

“Fuck your kilt, James! You wear that as a slut wear a skirt, and neither in the Red Light Street I ever saw one doing what you do, you luxurious beast!! Now shut up before I make you go naked all the way from here to London!” - I snarled at him, louder and harder than I never thought I was able to do in my whole life.

Jesus, less than a week before I wasn’t even able to slap a mosquito, and now I was talking rough and cursing as a sailor! I felt my cheeks burning, ashamed for myself, and James’ blank face, wide opened eyes and open-mouthed, made me aware of how I had changed.

“Michael...” - His eyes were sparkling, staring at me. He bit the lip and sucked hard and indecently the air through the teeth, thrilled with lust. - “You’re so sexy when you scowling at me...! So evil...!”

I decided I wasn’t forced to listen to his dirty fetishes, yet I just started to wonder if James wasn’t trying to make me slap his ass again. I gave some steps to the field, and James jumped on me, the arms around my waist and squeezing me tenderly, pressing the face between my shoulder blades.

No. I wasn’t able to get angry at him, at all.

We walked together down the hill, James with the arms possessively around me, and I kept my hand on his shoulder. We had a whole new life in front of us, but after walking around the village and seeing the light in the windows and the few streets entirely empty and silent, except by the sound of the sheeps, we stopped in the top of the hill.

“So quiet...” - I said.

“Yes.” - James sighed.

That was a nice view, for the eyes of a vampire, with all the stars above those wonderful and perfect green fields, the mountains around us, the neat and fresh smell coming from the rivers and forest...

“Will you miss it, James? Will you miss the life you had here?”

“Fuck! You must be kidding... That shit is boring like hell!” - James spat, seriously offended. - “All those peasants... Theirs stinky sheeps... And the church... If you want to know, they will miss me. Without me, they would have died of boredom a long ago!”

I watched the city for some moments, and was forced to agree. James, as a crazy hurricane, made that quiet corner of the Highlands a more interesting place to live in.

He had his reasons to be angry at that place. As for me, I also had mine... 

“Would you like to give them something to tell their kids?”

James looked up at me, at first without understand, but he was evil enough to get what I meant. The evil sparkle I learnt to find so cute on him was back to his eyes.

“Oh, Michael... You’re a diabolic sheep...!” - He blushed, allowing me to take him by the hand, heading to the village. James was almost jumping in excitement. - “No wonder you’re ginger... You’re a devil!”

(I probably blushed to the tip of the ears when listening James praising me, but I pretended his words didn’t affect me...! I wouldn’t give that luxurious beast more reasons to brag about the power he had over me!)

I also didn’t know I was able of certain things, but didn’t think of myself as evil or not. To say the truth, I think I never had so much fun in my whole life, untill fly back to the hill with James, and while we put back our clothes, I embraced his waist, and together, we saw the church burning.

“You know... Burning the church was like... The ultimate evil thing I never did. I dreamed about it since I was human...” - James pressed the face on my chest. 

His eyes were sparkling. I knew he felt like in a twisted, perverted dark fairy tale, and I couldn’t help feeling the same. 

“But... What you did is so evil I don’t even know how to call it...” - James sighed, suddenly slapping me strongly in the rear. - “Damnit, Michael, if I wasn’t a decent man, I would rip your clothes right now and screw you so hard you would ask for help!”

I was trying to get used at his vocabulary, but James once more surprised me in a not very pleasant way. I felt my face burning... And the whole rest of my body. I knew he wasn’t kidding!

“Oh, landlord, that’s not hour... Nor place! I beg you... Restrain your bestial instincts!” - I tried to step back, but wasn’t able to leave him, neither hide how his lack of decence affected me.

James kept me firmly with him, and I couldn’t resist. I didn’t want to resist to anything. Together, we watched the burning church, where also were burning all the clothes of the villagers we managed to find in the houses. The horses were free now, all painted in yellow and the cows painted in green. And because that wasn’t enough, the sheeps, once white as snow, now all in glowing violet, running like crazy around the village.

If together we were able to make such mess...

Could God have mercy of London!

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I picked the prompt #23, at first I planned drawing a comic out from it, but soon dropped the idea, but not before drawing some doodles! 
> 
> \---> [First sketches](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/21915654470)  
> \---> [More sketches](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/21932062931)  
> \---> [Last sketches](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/21959949061)
> 
> And of course I have something else to show! xD ---> [The Landlord & The Gentleman](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/22170071637)
> 
> And if you're curious... Click here for the recipe of [Spicy Ginger Cupcake](http://squarebakery.blogspot.com.br/2009/02/spicy-ginger-cupcakes.html)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
